Spine Brats
Spine Brats is a fictional American television show that airs on Spyne. The show is an obvious parody of the Three Rascal Posses. Spine Brats takes place in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan and is about three children who spend their summer vacation with their deadbeat father instead of their good-natured aunt like in the original film. And the setting takes place at a pawn shop instead than a tourist trap. With an amoral, overweight, lovable oaf and a rebellious, foul-mouthed, moody, teenaged tomboy as employees of a pasty shop. A dish of Cornish origin that is often associated with the culture of the Upper Peninsula. And the animation was changed from its trademark 2D animated show of its own kind to Cutout styled animation resembling the Terrance and Phillip Show with many of the characters displaying floppy heads and beady eyes. Alongside with featuring gross-out humour, scatalogical jokes profanity, sexual innuendos, as well as its dark and surreal humour and more violent. The show has also received criticism from residents of Michigan's Upper Peninsula for its inaccurate portrayal of Yoopers. The show mixes Fargo with South Park, Jackass and Beavis and Butt-head. The format and themes of this show is highly fictional. And more mature than its original film Three Rascal Posses. Spine Brats is more morbid and dark than the film and the original novel. The children are shown to be foul-mouthed, BB gun toting, street punk juvenile delinquents, who both go around town pillaging, plundering, vandalizing, bullying and scaring townsfolk on a regular basis. They join forces with adolescent criminal street gangs who intimidate residents of the fictitious town of Hell's Creek. As they smoke cigarettes, selling crack, distributing smuggled North Korean goods, smuggling pirated films, making Molotov cocktails, inciting riots, throwing objects at people just for laughs and giggles and threatening to kill each other on a regular basis. They all swear profusely and they all seem to be involved in criminal acts, including lesser crimes like selling stolen goods and greater crimes like building radiological weapons just for fun. Deatbeat Dale's children alongside with most of the town's youth harbor extreme hatred towards law enforcement and strong anti-government sentiment. The themes of show references survivalism, right wing extremism and relives on heavy political themes. Spine Brats is highly controversial, due to in part of its glorification of juvenile delinquency as well as its offensive content and gratuitous nature despite being aired towards a younger audience demographic. Parents of all polical spectrums have protested the show of its corrupting and propogated influence. Recently it has ended after the creator announced a change in storyline as the show progressed. The show is described by parents as "The Catcher in The Rye-on steroids and crack. Deadbeat Dale in the show aims to teach his children on how to handle their everyday lives and give amoral to moral lessons. These lessons are however, horribly flawed and mostly immoral. For example one episode titled "The Waterbowl of Death" featured the two lifeguards terrorizing pool guests in more extreme ways. Such as making everybody literally walk on nails which are rusty and dumping 202 gallons of urine into the pool to sicken pool guests. One scene featured a lifeguard and pool manager named "B. Rick Dunghouse" stepping on a bear trap at the end of the episode which inspired two teens to set up a bear trap at Jose's basement apartment. Which caused two teens to be arrested and later facing hate crime charges. Since the controversy of Spine Brats has caused altercations since it originally aired on a short-lived programmng block "Adult Nick" on Nickelodeon a short-lived by Nicklodeon to competed with Cartoon Network's Adukt Swim. Attempts to tone down content nature of this show have oftenly failed after a brief cancellation. Larry has protested the show and filed a lawsuit against the show's creators for defamation of character. Comedy Central briefly aired the show until the network abandoned it. Spyne, formerly the adult oriented satire-news and action movie network Faux Noise Channel abandoned their focus from entertaining adult audiences to focus on entertaining child and adolescent audiences. And revived the old Nicktoons programming block Adult Nick to entertain adult audiences from 8:00 PM to 7:00 AM in order to compete with Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. Category:Television Shows Category:Programs that Larry Jr dislikes Category:Parodies